


More Than Just A Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lil fanfic of John and Fred because i adore this ship :') Most of the story will come from Fred's stand point while others will come from John's :D I also don't know what Chief looks like so i'll do my best not to describe much about his face that way you can kinda use your own Face Canon if you chose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long days and even Longer Nights

Upon arriving at the Arbiter's camp, Blue Team and Osiris Team were offered medical attentions, food and water as well as a place to sleep. Many had taken the offers of sleep after allowing the Sangheili Medics check them over and then each eating a small meal before settling down for the night. But some couldn't sleep, mainly Blue Team. 

Chief had long since left the tent they'd been given, separate from Osiris and hadn't come back for some time. Linda and Kelly had sat, having their own conversation while Fred had sat at the entrance, looking out into the night sky of the planet when Kelly finally tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to look at her, and could see the slight concern on her face. He felt the same. 

"He's been gone a while, I think you need to go find him." She murmured, and Fred nodded in agreement. 

"I'll be back." He murmured, and pushed himself to his feet, stepping into cool night air and wondering just where the hell he should start looking. He looked at the cliffs around him, and figured the only way was back up the path, towards the cliff where their Pelican had landed. With that thought in mind, he set out, boots thumping softly on the stone underneath as he jogged through the camp. 

It didn't take him long to traverse the path and see the Pelican settled onto the stone ledge but Chief was no where in sight, until of course, Fred looked up. Chief had himself settled above him on a smaller stone ledge and he could see where the man had scaled the cliff side, a few small chunks having been freshly broken off. It didn't seem like the man had noticed him, so he stayed silent as he crept across the open space, coming to where Chief had climbed. 

He looked up again, having a better view of him now. If he knew any better, he'd say the man looked like a small child, alone and scared. Chief sat with his armored knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head tipped back to look at the stars, his Visor catching the moon light and turning it a bright, silvery amber color. He sighed and slowly began to climb, making sure Chief could hear him coming, but if the man did hear him, he never reacted, even when Fred finally pulled himself up onto the small ledge beside him. 

He stood beside him, looking down on him, with concern in his hidden eyes. "Chief, you okay?" He asked, wandering if the man had some how become frozen in his position, so un-moving that it was almost scary. Chief's head slowly began to move, looking down to his knees for a moment before turning to look at Fred. 

"No." Was all he said, before turning his head to look back to the sky. His tone had been emotionless and dismissive, clearly attempting to show his dislike for where the conversation was going but Fred didn't care. He sat with a small thump.

"Then I guess you won't mind me taking a seat would you?" He asked, and Chief's head dropped to look at him again. Chief was slightly taller then him, not by much, a few small inches but it was enough for him to notice how much He had to tilt his head up to look Chief in the visor. 

"Do you need something Fred? If not, leave me be." He growled, and Fred's head snapped around to stare at him. He felt the small grain of pain that stabbed right into his heart, but it go buried as his concern for the man tripled. 

"Chief, take your Helmet off." He rumbled, and he saw the man stiffen. 

"W-why?!" Chief countered, a light stutter in his voice. It was clear that he was hiding something behind that Helmet, and just maybe if Fred could get him to take the damn thing off, he could get the old John to come back, if only for a few seconds, it would be better then nothing. 

"Chief, shut up and listen to me. Take. It. Off." He answered, and Chief looked away, before slowly reaching his hands up and un-clipped the Helmet, pulling his Helmet off his head and sitting it in his lap, slowly turning his head to look back at him. Tears had cut tracks across his pale skin, dripping off his chin to fall onto his Chest plate with out a sound. 

"There, are you happy?" He asked, voice thick with emotion, something that was harder to pick out when he had the Helmet on. Fred shook his head lightly and took his own Helmet off, placing it to the side and then turning back to him. 

"No, i'm not. I want John back, not the cold, stone heartened Master Chief. I want John back. The man who used to be able to laugh, even when on missions, the man who could see the good in everything." He rumbled and Chief stiffened, eyes flickering wider. Then he seemed to break. He sucked in a sharp breath and then let it out, looking down at his knees again and sighing. 

"It's hard to be like that anymore Fred. W-with everything that's happened I just, it's my fault that this happened and I feel like I need to take action for it." He mumbled, and Fred's eyes flickered wider. 

"Blame yourself? For this? How can this be your fault?" He asked, and Chief looked over with wide eyes. 

"How can it not be my fault?! I-I failed to protect her! When the second Halo ring was found, I was forced to leave Cortana on High Charity with In Amber Clad so that she could blow the ship and destroy the Halo if they managed to fire it. I told her I'd come back for her and I did but, I was already too late. The Grave Mind messed with her brain, forced things out of her and nearly drove her crazy. S-she was so weak and fragile when I found her, I honestly thought it was to late to do anything for her. I failed to protect her on Requiem, when the rampancy took her mind and then, I failed again when I found out she was still alive, I thought that if I could get to her that I could stop her from doing something stupid but I couldn't even do that." He rumbled, his head dropping to rest on the tops of his knees, and Fred could see the tiny quivers in his body. 

"You loved her didn't you?" He asked, placing a gentle hand onto John's shoulder and the man forced himself to calm down, sucking in a few sharp breaths before shaking his head lightly. 

"I-I loved her but, not like that, more like the little Sister I had to defend." He murmured and Fred nodded, leaving his hand on his shoulder. 

"It wasn't your fault John, Rampancy would have taken her mind no matter what, you know Smart AI's only have a seven year life span. You did what you could for her, no one could have done better, but whats happened has happened, and you need to to put that behind you, and the best way to do that, is to sleep. You haven't slept in at least three days John, maybe more, and your not a robot, you need sleep to survive." Fred rumbled and John sighed, shaking his head. 

"I don't want to go back to the tent, I want to stay here, in the open. I feel cramped and enclosed, held down." He murmured, and shivered lightly. Looking back to the sky for a moment. "At least out here I know I can see everything around me." He mumbled and Fred nodded. 

"Then you can sleep here, I'll sit with you, keep a watch in case something on this planet chooses that it doesn't like Spartans much." He rumbled, a light chuckle in his voice. 

"You need sleep too Fred, you stayed up nearly as much as I did." He rumbled, he could see the ghosting look of concern flit over John's face before he tamped it down with that emotionless stare. 

"But I don't need it as much as you John, your the Team leader, I can do with out some sleep, you can't. We need you on your toes, not falling asleep at the gun." Fred rumbled, and he heard the light Chuckle that John let off, the larger man bumping his shoulder with his own softly. 

"Heh, i'm supposed to be sad Fred, your not helping." John snarked, but he had a tiny smile on his face and Fred grinned like a jackal. 

"Good, for once I have a reason to make some bad jokes and get away with it." He shot back and John let out an actual laugh, wrapping an arm around his side and leaning to the side, his shoulder pressed against Fred's. When he finally stopped laughing, he yawned, a tired smile on his chapped lips. 

"I think I may just take you up on the sleep offer." He mumbled tiredly, and Fred felt his weight increasing against his side and he smiled softly to himself as he looked over to find John asleep on his shoulder, totally passed out, face pressed against the cool metal of his shoulder pauldron.

He leaned the both of them back against the cliff face, sighing as a wave of tiredness washed over him and he found his eye lids growing heavier by the second. After a few moments, he found himself falling asleep with his head tipped to the side, cheek brushing the close cut hair on John's head and with a soft sigh of peace his eyes slipped shut as sleep rolled over him like a wave of blackness.


	2. Brunch with Aliens and friends

Fred's eyes flickered open to find hot sunlight cast over his pale skin, closing his eyes with a soft groan when the Sunlight reminded him that he wasn't wearing his Helmet and they began to sting from looking right at the sun. He felt the Weight on his shoulder shift slightly and he turned his head to see John, still peacefully asleep against him. 

A sharp wave of Unbidden feelings surged up, and Fred felt his cheeks heat up more then they already were. Jesus he was blushing wasn't he. He tamped down the feelings, trying to wipe his face clean of blushing by scrubbing at his cheeks with his only free hand. Nothing seemed to get rid of it or the soft feeling he got every time he even so much as thought of John sleeping on him, let alone touching him. He forced it away after a few moments and then sighed when his stomach let out sharp growl and he patted the armored area. 

"Okay, okay, i get it, time to eat, calm down Jeez." He rumbled softly before looking down at Chief. He kinda felt bad for waking the clearly comfortable man up but, it had to be done. He gently began to pat him on the cheek and poking at him until John's eyes slowly flickered open and he let out a small groan. 

"Fred stop, i'm trying to sleep." He whined softly, voice groggy still with sleep. His eyes fluttered shut again and Fred sighed. He once again took up the poking and prodding as he attempted to wake him. This time John gently swatted his hand away. "Fred stop, i'm trying to sleep!" His voice a little less groggy this time as he finally opened his eyes. Fred smirked down at him went to poke at him again to keep him awake. John grabbed onto his hand before it made it and pushed it back so that it laid across Fred's chest. "No, i'm trying to sleep." John grunted out again, eyes tired and slightly annoyed at having been woken up. 

"And i'm trying to wake you up. I'm starving, and before you suggest me leaving you, no. Your coming with so that Kelly and Linda know your still in one piece. They were worried when you didn't come back to the tent last night, it was one of the reasons i came looking for you." Fred knew he'd slipped up by saying that but it was to late, so he rolled with it. John sighed and sat up straight, stretching and yawning softly. 

"Fine, fine, i'm awake. Though, I wanted to say thank you, for staying with me last night. It helped." He murmured the last bit, nearly to the point where Fred had to strain to hear. But it made him smile. 

"Any time John, any time." He said with a smile, and he saw a small one flash across John's face for a second before he was reaching for his Helmet. Fred grabbed onto his arm before he could tug it on. "Hey, do me a favor, don't wear the Helmet, you change every time you put it on." He murmured, and John looked over to him, then down at his Helmet for a moment before nodding. 

"Sure, it's been a while since I went with out it but, sure." He rumbled, and Fred smiled, patting him lightly on the shoulder as he stood. He held a hand out to John he took it, allowing Fred to help pull him to his feet. 

"Lets go eat, i'm starving!" Fred rumbled excitedly as he then set to climbing back down the steep cliff side, dropping to the ground with a thump, waiting for John to hop down next to him. They walked side by side, weapons back at the tent and their Helmets under their arms. 

"It's odd, not having a gun on me. Not sure I like it honestly." John murmured, and Fred glanced over to him. 

"I can't blame ya, the first few times I did it I didn't like it either, threw me off drastically because i'd feel threatened an reach for one, only to be palming the empty spot on the side of my leg or back ya know." He murmured, and John nodded in understanding. 

It wasn't long before the reached the encampment, the walk a short one. They instantly spotted Kelly, whom stood next to one of the Sangheili. the moment she spotted them, she kindly excused herself and darted to their sides, Fred could feel her glare even through the Visor of her Helmet. 

"Where were you two!" She fired off instantly, and Fred let out a small sigh, shaking his large head. 

"I found John and we chose to stay on the cliffs, I know I should have radioed in to tell you he was in one piece but I forgot, sue me. Also calm down, you know we can't understand you with that accent when you get angry." He griped back, turning the last bit to a joke, and received an augmented punch to the arm. "Ow! What was that for!" he yelped, rubbing his Shoulder plate. Despite the fact that he really hadn't felt a thing when she'd hit him, Fred liked to milk it for all it was worth. 

"Oh don't be a big baby Fred." She quipped back, and he then clutched at his chest, looking at her with his best, mocked horror expression. 

"Oh what ever shall I do, the great rabbit thinks i'm a baby!" He said, voice slightly whiny. He glanced at John from the corner of his eye, and saw the laughing look on his face and it took all his facial muscles not to smile at that alone. Kelly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, and he could feel the burn of her glare on him. "Hey John, I think i'll sleep with my back to the wall and you in front of me to night." Fred murmured, letting a mocking fear slip over his face .

John snorted and shook his head. "I'll protect you from the big bad Easter bunny, I promise." He murmured, and Fred let out a loud laugh. Kelly and John were both chuckling and Fred grinned. 

"Ya know, i'm sorta afraid, she may use all those eggs that must go rotten on Easter and throw them at me." Fred murmured, a small smirk crawling up onto his lips. John let out a rich laugh and Kelly's head snapped around to him, laughing with him. Fred had expected as much, none of them had heard John laugh like that since Reach, that had been the last time he'd laughed at something that wasn't in a mocking manner, and even those were far and few between.

Then both Fred and John's stomachs let out growls and gurgles, Kelly's following soon after. They looked at each other and then giggled lightly. 

"I'll go get Linda, you two head for the food and save us a seat." Kelly murmured, smiling behind her helmet as she then took off in search of the fourth team member. John and Fred looked between each other and smiled lightly before heading for the serving area, which were held in the shade of one of the many cliff faces, mean to give it's occupants a cooler place to eat. Together they joined the line for a bowl of Sangheili native food and were soon each handed a bowl of some sort of soup and a small roll that looked like bread. Together they picked a spot large enough to also accommodate Linda and Kelly, having to sit on the ground due to their weight in armor. 

It didn't take long for Linda and Kelly to arrive, both bearing bowls and a bread roll, their Helmets left behind at the tent. They sat in silence while they ate, glancing around themselves to see many other Sangheili following their lead an just sitting on the ground, others settled in chairs. Fire Team Osiris were even settled on the ground a few feet away, eating their own meals. The meals were small but quite filling and it didn't take the Spartans long to finish. 

They shared some small talk, chuckling at each other and Fred tossing in a few puns to spice it all up. They didn't expect the pair of Sangheili to march up tot hem. One of them being a slightly more slender Female while the other was a more bulky male. 

"The Arbiter has asked to see you and Spartan Locke, the Respective leaders of your battle groups." The Male rumbled, and gestured to both John and Spartan Locke, whom was looking over at this point. The Male signaled him over and the Spartan stood, coming to stand beside John as he pushed himself to his feet. Fred watched, masking the slight concern as best he could. 

Despite the fact that Locke had saved them from Cortana, their was something about him, that Fred didn't like. The ONI Agent gone Spartan had a way about him, as if he still worked for ONI and that rubbed Fred the wrong way. Tanaka wasn't as bad, she had a good back ground and wasn't a spook so that was an upside. Vale was a god send with her Sangheili knowledge. With out her, by now one of the Spartan II's would have screwed something up with one of the Honor bond warriors. And then there was Buck, whom was like Fred, choosing to laugh instead of cry. 

"What is it we're needed for?" Locke asked, arching a thick brow to the towering pair of Aliens. They glanced in between each other before looking back to him. 

"He wishes to talk with you about your stay here on Sangheilos." The Female replied, and John pushed himself up, nodding lightly. "Good, follow us then." She murmured, before turning with the Male and leading both the Spartans off towards the Arbiter's War table. Fred watched them vanish among the crowed of massive Sangheili, before looked back to Kelly and Linda. Instantly he raised a thick brow at the looks both of them wore. 

"Why am I getting frightened by that look?" He asked, eyes narrowing on them. Both wore small smirks and Kelly crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you both keep looking at me like that?" He asked, eyes narrowing farther on them. Kelly's smile only grew. 

"You got something you want to tell us Fred?" Kelly asked and Fred blinked for a moment, slightly dumb founded. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused as ever. Kelly snorted and Linda only shook her head as Kelly came forwards, looking Freed right in the eye. 

"We need to have a talk then." Kelly rumbled lightly and Fred blanched at the idea of it but nodded slowly in agreement. 

"Fine." He grumbled out, pushing himself to his feet. This was going to be a long day, he could see it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A FRED HEAD CANON FOR YALL!!!! :D 
> 
> Head Canon: Fred is bad at hiding emotions with out his Helmet on, this is confirmed in the books so i was thinking, every time he's about to make a shitty joke, pun, or just something bad, he gets the biggest, toothiest grin ever on his face and everyone screams " frED NO" ANd he sometimes screams back "tO LATE"


	3. Ladies man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck, oh Buck, oh Buck

Blue team left the eating area, making more room for the Natives and heading back towards their tent, settling down onto the ground outside. 

"Okay, Kelly I'll bite, what is it?" He asked, and he saw the sly grin on her face grow as she settled down across from him, Linda plopping down next to her. 

"So, when were you planning on telling use you were crushing on John?" Kelly asked, being quite out right with that fact that she'd figured it out. Linda let out a small chuckle and Fred's eyes went wide. 

"W-what?!" He yelped out, trying to hide hit emotions and failing horribly, even his voice cracked slightly. "I-I don't know what you mean!" He stuttered out, cheeks flushing bright red against his pale skin. Kelly let out laugh and then reached out patting his shoulder. 

"Fred, you really need to work on that whole hiding emotions thing. Please don't ever play poker, you will lose." Linda rumbled, chuckling and making the big man blush harder. 

"I hate you both." He growled out, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Don't worry Fred, we won't tell John." Kelly murmured and he looked up, sighing and then nodding meekly. 

"Fine, you got me. I've fallen head over heels for John, I realized just how bad it was when I woke up this morning." He murmured, groaning at the look on Kelly's face. The older of the to ladies becoming totally ecstatic and even Linda was showing signs of it.

"Oh now we have to do something Linda!" Kelly was practically bouncing with excitement and her eyes twinkled happily but Fred of course, ruined that for her. 

"Don't you dare Kelly!" He hissed out, eyes wide and cheeks as red as tomatoes. "I just, n-need some time and I'll do it myself." He mumbled, ducking his head and hiding his face in his hands. 

"Awww, Fred, at least let me give you a little help!" She griped, glaring at him. He looked back up at her, huffing. 

"Fine, if you want to help that bad then you can start by telling me how I should go about doing all this." He mumbled, letting his shoulders fall slightly. Kelly's shoulders dropped and her and Linda shared a look, before Kelly suddenly straightened. 

"Idea!" She said gleefully, before turning and just like the animal she was nicknamed for, jack rabbited off, in search of  
something. She came back a few minutes later, practically dragging one of the Spartan VI's behind her. Fred was pretty sure his name was Buck and it only sent his level of embarrassment sky rocking. He buried his face in and his hands and sighed before trying and failing to control his expression. 

"Okay, is the world ending? I've never seen a Spartan II this excited before and it's kinda scary." Buck rumbled glancing about in concern, more likely for himself then them. Fred sighed and shook his head, pulling his hands from his face. Buck glanced over to him, and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Is that blush or are you just happy to see me?" Buck asked, and Fred tossed his head back with a groan. 

"Kelly, i'm going to kill you." He stated simply, before letting his head fall forwards to bump his chest plate. Buck's hands went to his hips as he looked down at Fred.

"Hey, somethings up with you big guy, and Kelly clearly dragged me here for a reason, so mind telling me whats up?" He asked, and Kelly let out an excited little noise. 

"Fred has a crush, and we need your help to get them together!" She rambled, and Buck's eyes widened. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you repeat that?" He asked, and Kelly instantly said, word for word what she'd said before. The older mans's eyes lit up. "I never knew Spartans could have crushes." He rumbled, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. "Well, I like to think of myself as ladies man so i should be able to help." Buck rumbled with a wink to Kelly, who let out yet another laugh. 

Fred snorted and then shot Kelly a glare. "Buck I don't need help, I mean, you barely even know the guy anyways!" Fred griped, then realized his mistake when the man let out a gleeful sound. 

"So your into men huh? Who is it, I gotta know now." Buck said excitedly, taking a seat on the ground and grinning like a gleeful child. 

"Kelly, in case I didn't get my point across, I hate you." He mumbled and then turned to look back at Buck. 

"I'm not telling you, and neither with Kelly." He growled out, more in embarrassment then anger. It only seemed to make Buck want more answers. 

"Well you never said Linda couldn't tell me, hey Linda, who's Fred crushin' on?" Buck asked, smirking and causing Fred to shot him a very dirty look. 

"If Locke comes back and i'm strangling you, it's not going to be my fault." Fred growled again, and huffed. 

"What do you mean not your fault?" Locke asked, causing Fred to turn about with widened eyes. 

"Nothing." He stated firmly, Kelly and Buck both chuckling while Linda just smiled and shook her head.

Kelly then eye'd Locke, a small grin coming to her lips. "Where's John?" She asked, and Fred let out a groan. Locke blinked, looking between them for a moment, then sighed. 

"He stayed behind, him and the Arbiter both wanted to talk about something personal, as well as Arbiter wanting to know more about Cortana to help stop her." Locke rumbled, then motioned for Buck. "Come on big guy, I want to brief the whole team." He mumbled, sighing lightly. 

Buck let out a grumble but pushed himself up anyway, following after Locke as he moved off, deeper into the camp where Osiris Team had holed up. Fred sighed, thankful that Locke had dragged the older man off for a briefing. He finally looked back to Kelly, whom looked no less chest fallen now that Buck was gone. 

"Kelly, please drop it for now. I'll talk to him, I promise, but for now lets forget about it, okay?" He rumbled, and Kelly sighed. 

"Fine, fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping onto the ground next to Linda, looking chest fallen now. Fred sighed and thought to himself 'This is going to be a very long day.'


	4. A sweet sweet ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred might have bitten off more than he can chew.

After nearly four days of sitting around the camp and doing a whole lot of nothing, Fred felt like he was going to go stir crazy. Between his growing feelings for John, Kelly's constant pestering about said feelings. John's constant falling asleep on him only making his wind up tighter as he slowly got to the point where he felt he'd just split from the pounding pressure in his chest every time he saw John. 

Every night they went to that cliff and every night John fell asleep on his shoulder, Fred following soon after. Every morning with out fail, Fred woke up first and John would wake up minutes later, and Fred needed to do something about it. Tonight his emotions were to much and he couldn't fall asleep. Instead he opted to just stare out at the stars, sending an occasional glance over to his now sleeping friend. 

John's cheek was pressed against his shoulder plate, lips parted slightly as he slept. Despite the turmoil of his love rattled brain, Fred felt the faintest smile creep over his lips as he looked away and sighed. He watched as one of the guards of the camp glanced in their direction before looking away again, returning to what he'd been watching before. He looked back to Chief as he felt the man stirring lightly against his side. 

John's eyes flickered open, meeting Fred's the instant he opened them. "Fred? You okay?" he asked, voice groggy and tired but laced with concern. 

Fred blinked, looking utterly dumbfounded as he looked down at John. "Uh yea, i'm fine." He rumbled after a second of hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, arching a brow and trying to act nonchalant despite the look on John's face. 

"Normally by now your asleep, so Why?" John asked and Fred felt his cheeks flushing, instantly look away. This only made John more inquisitive as eh leaned across Fred to look him in the eyes. "Something up with you, I've known you since we were six Fred, don't act like the I can't see when somethings up." He rumbled and felt Fred stiffen when his hand landed on landed on Fred's knee to steady himself. 

"It's n-nothing, really I'm good." Fred lied, or at least tried to his face totally giving him away, even more so when John leaned farther into his personal space, trying to force him to answer honestly. 

Their faces mere inches from each other as John attempted to intimidate a straight answer from him. Fred swallowed and pulled away until his head was pressed against the cool rock behind his head. 

"J-John..." He croaked out, wanting to say what was on his mind and his stomach doing flips and somersaults. Amazing wasn't it, a spartan that could stand in the face of certain death was now starting to shake in the face of the man he loved, to choked with terror to say a word. 

"Fred, tell me what's wrong." John rumbled, eyes narrowing on him. He could swear he could see the faintest hint of red ghost over John's pale cheeks and Fred was fairly certain that his entire face was red, it was certainly hot enough. Blinking and swallowing hard, Fred shoved his fear down and forced the words he was choking on out of his lips, he had to. 

"I-I love you!" It rushed out so fast, Fred for a moment thought that he hadn't said it all, but the look on John's face told him he had. He let out the breath he'd been holding and watched the look on John's face shift. 

"How? I'm a soldier, nearly a machine. How can you love that?" He asked, confusion sparking in his eyes. 

"Because I can John, let me prove it." Fred murmured, his head slowly dipping forwards. John's head didn't move, he kept it in the same spot as Fred moved towards him. There lips brushed and then suddenly Fred pushed himself fully forwards, back leaving the rock wall as he hooked a hand on one of John's shoulder plates. As he heaved himself up, their chest plates clinked together lightly. His lips pressed firmly against John's, whom seemed frozen before suddenly, was pressing back against him, a hand pressing against his side. 

They stayed like that for a moment, before slowly, they both pulled back, sucking in sharp breaths. Fred left his eyes shut, not daring to look. He could still feel John's breath on his face, warm and soft. Finally, after working himself up, he let his eyes flicker open slowly. 

"Fred?" He heard John whisper softly and he slowly looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Y-yea?" He asked, and he saw the corner of John's mouth tip up in a tiny, nervous smile. 

"Thank you." He said softly, smiling.


End file.
